


Things We Lost in the Fire [vid]

by masterofmidgets



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Multi, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofmidgets/pseuds/masterofmidgets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>I was the match and you were the rock.<em></em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <em>Hannibal season two vid to "Things We Lost in the Fire" by Bastille.</em>
  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Lost in the Fire [vid]

 

YouTube link: <http://youtu.be/BBWdajB7AHw> 


End file.
